Optical films are films suitable for use in lighting or display applications. In some cases, optical films may redirect or recycle (in conjunction with, for example, a back reflector) light incident on the films. Optical films may have one or more optical functions, for example, to increase gain, improve axial brightness, spread light, diffuse or scatter light, or to shape or modify the light incident on it.